


Может это и есть чувства?

by HornyJailMan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Burt Curtis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top Sven Svensson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan
Summary: —Хэй, я просто прикасаюсь к тебе, а ты уже вон как...Свен усмехнулся, обнажая зубы. Было мило смотреть как обычно безэмоциональный подчинённый разваливается на мелкие эмоции, еще учитывая тот факт, что в такое состояние его приводит не кто-нибудь иной, а именно сам блондин.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Может это и есть чувства?

Рука мягко погладила возбуждённый член дрожащего на кровати человека с завязанными над головой руками и широко расставленными ногами, только в одной рубашке. Тот судорожно вздохнул, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Хозяин руки — невысокий блондин шведского происхождения — еще раз провел большим пальцем по головке, вызывая стон у лежащего.

—Хэй, я просто прикасаюсь к тебе, а ты уже вон как...

Свен усмехнулся, обнажая зубы. Было мило смотреть как обычно безэмоциональный подчинённый разваливается на мелкие эмоции, еще учитывая тот факт, что в такое состояние его приводит не кто-нибудь иной, а именно сам блондин. И, когда рука сжала член, то связист выгнулся, сдерживая стоны.

—Н-нет, ше-еф... П-просто у м-мен-ея давно э-этого не было... Ах!  
—Оу, мило.— Даже если Свен ответил спокойно, внутри он начинал закипать: сгорать от ревности, до боли сжимая чужой ствол, вызывая у того просьбу прекратить и глухой стон боли, из-за которого успокоился и, слегка подумав, снял перчатки с другой руки и стал снимать рубашку связиста, открыв взору крепкую грудь. Сразу же приступил к тому, чтобы начать томно гладить, царапать ноготками, водить пальцем область вокруг сосков и слегка сжимать шею. Потом наклонился к самому уху, отодвинул наушник и горячо прошептал.—А они делали так? — Не получая ответа, блондин провел губами вниз по шее, оставляя след от поцелуев, и сразу же дойдя до сосков, мягко лизнул один из них, а другую сжал между фалангами указательного и среднего пальца.  
Тело под сильно вздрогнуло, предпочитая молчать.  
Ему было стыдно, очень стыдно: оказаться в таком положении с шефом... Позор да и только. Но сам Кертис не хотел признавать, что в этом есть своя изюминка, или фетиш, который он не подозревал. Особенно не подозревал того, что сейчас его ноги поднимут вверх к чужим плечам, а у входа пристроятся два пальца. 

—П-погодите!—на просьбу швед только поднял бровь. Он не хочет? Разве не для этого они здесь вместе – в полумраке комнаты представителя элиты. — Мне-мне нужно нем-много... Я... Нежнее, пожалуйста... — Последнее выдохнул, словно смирившись с происходящим, и зажмурил глаза, отводя голову в сторону. 

—Не хочешь сухим?—Берт вздрогнул от мягкого твердого голоса, широко распахивая глаза и отчаяно смотря на своего босса, и покачал головой.—Хочешь, чтобы было сладко? Без боли? Они поступали так же, да, Кертис?—сердце Свена все еще сильно сжималось в груди от раздражающего чувства ревности, и прямо тут, он хотел выбеать его. Настолько сильно, чтобы тот забыл, какими были его сексуальные приключения до этого, хотел заставить наслаждаться этим, чтобы сам связист просил все больше, больше и больше, чтобы тот был зависим только от шведа и никого больше.  
Блондин навис над ним, позволяя длинной бледной ноге упасть за плечи на талию, и, откуда-то за головой Берта, достал маленькую бутылочку лубриканта, открывая и наливая на длинные пальцы. Одна холодная капелька упала на грудь Кертису и тот сильно заерзал, дергая привязанными руками. Хмыкнув, Свен убрал каплю смазки, потом, обведя колечко мышц, медленно проник в него.  
На удивление, палец вошел свободно, без помех, поэтому он сразу добавил второй и третий. Связанный вздрогнул, розовея, качая со стороны в сторону головой, и начал глотать ртом воздух. 

—Хах... Ха...  
—Нравиться? 

Берт снова не ответил, стараясь сдерживать стоны, но выходило плохо. Очень плохо. Его тело был объят пламенем, к тому же, как и говорилось раньше, у него давно, очень давно не было нормального секса без самопроникновения. Его мысли резко прервал сильный укол наслаждения, из-за которого он выгнулся дугой, издавая громкий несдержанный стон, и дернул руками. Черт, черт, черт... Резкая сильная похоть заставило затуманится голову связиста от чего он стал двигать бедрами, чтобы получить больше удовольствия, тяжело дыша. 

—Пожалуйста! Шеф! 

Швед вынул пальцы и оценил картину перед ним: Берт со связанными руками над головой и с широко раздвинутыми ногами, полностью красный, только в одной рубашке с стоящим колом членом, у которого вниз тёк предэкулят. Он снова усмехнулся и положил руки на мягкую талию, притягивая к себе и начиная входить в тесную дырку, которая сильно сжимала его, потом протяжно вздохнул от сильного ощущения и вошел полностью, закрыв глаза и судорожно вздыхая.

— Ты как? 

И в очередной раз ответа не преследовало. Мужчина двинулся бедрами вперед, стиснув зубы и приоткрывая один глаз, стал наблюдать за тем, как Берт открыл рот в немом стоне. После наклонился к шее и стал сильно кусать, оставлять метки, легонько целовать и вылизывать следы укусов, попутно двигая бедрами в неком ритме. Берт наконец-то проявил голос, ну или, издал стоны боли с наслаждением. Блондин остановился, тяжело дыша и обеспокоенно смотря на человека под собой. 

—Тебе больно? Я могу остано—его слова прервались свобственным тихим стоном, когда связист дернул бедрами с глубоко погруженным членом в нем.  
—Нет... Продолжайте...  
***  
Полумрак. А глаза к этому уже привыкли... Но не к телу, которая прижалась к нему после бурной ночи, отказываясь отпускать. Берт взглянул на свои запястья — остался след. Хотя Свен смиловался до того, чтобы потом долго целовать его увечье своими нежными губами. А связист не понимал в чем дело, почему это происходит. Было странно и стыдно. Не мог же представитель элиты влюбится главного по коммуникациям, ну и наоборот. Просто не мог.  
Он отодвинул руку, встал с кровати, чувствуя легкую боль, и одевшись, вышел из комнаты.


End file.
